


He has potential

by ItsALydiaThing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Buzz Cut Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is a dick, Other, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, eventual nice lydia, eventual stiles with hair, not good at tagging, season one lydia, werewolves do not exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsALydiaThing/pseuds/ItsALydiaThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very loosely based off of the film she's all that.</p><p>Lydia Martin is the popular girl who was dating the captain of the lacrosse team. When he cheats on her, Allison dares her best friend to ask out Stiles Stilinski, someone who's not so popular but is deeply in love with her. The funny thing is, Lydia ends up falling for Stiles, much to everyone's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

'Him?' Yeah she sounded disappointed and rude but seriously him? 'You could at least choose someone who knows that plaid is not okay to wear in this generation'.

'Come on, he has potential.' Both Alison and Lydia stood watching him for about 2 minutes. The spastic boy couldn't keep still for more than 10 seconds before he would run his hand over his bald head in one rapid movement. There wasn't a time when he spoke without gesturing frantically with his hands and not only was he wearing a plaid shirt, he also wore khaki jeans. If he's the one taking Lydia on a date, that's gonna have to change. Next to him was a boy who seemed to be concentrating deeply on his lunch, let's call him boy number 2. He, on the other hand, was more tanned than boy number 1, and he seemed to be a little more collected. 

Lydia stood up, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the two boys, heels clicking with every step. She stood at the end of the table and cleared her throat. Boy number 1 almost fell out of his seat from the shock that Lydia Martin was staring at him with waiting eyes, almost like she was wanting to speak to him. 

'urm... uh... yeah?' The brown eyed boy stuttered, looking at his friend for help. Up close Lydia noticed that his eyes weren't actually brown, but they were more of a honey colour. She also noticed the Lacrosse gear on the seat next to him. 

'Miles is it?'. Lydia recognises him from her math class, she just didn't pay him any attention. 

'You know my name?'. The boy, who was clearly infatuated by her presence, looked over too his friend with a huge grin.

'That's not your name Stiles.' the friend grinned looking down at his food. Well at least Lydia finally knows his name. 

'Right, anyway... I was watching you play Lacrosse yesterday.' So that was a lie, but she couldn't exactly tell him she has been dared to ask him on a date. 'and I was wondering if you wanted to take me out'. She said with confidence. His draw dropped; eyes glued to the strawberry blonde.

'Take you out? Like on a date?'. Stiles was very confused. But if Lydia Martin was asking him out, he wasn't going to question it. 

'Yep. Pick me up at 7'. Lydia spun around on her heels, before walking back to Allison with a huge grin on her face.

'Well that was easy'. Lydia emphasised. 'Now what are the rules again?'

'Okay so, the date has to be at least 2 hours long. At the end he has to walk you to your door and you have to seal the deal, if you know what I mean'. Alison winked. Lydia's best friend was trying to challenge her but not push her to far. 

'That's fair.' The bell rung saving Lydia from obtaining any more rules for her date with Stiles. 

 

'What the hell was that Scott?' Stiles yelled from across the boys locker room. 'Lydia Martin, Lydia freaking Martin, just asked me out on a date. That is not normal I am legitimately freaking out right now. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity? Since-'.

'Since 3rd grade, I know.' Scott interrupted. He loved seeing his best friend happy and he's sure he is the happiest he has ever been since 8th grade when they were invited to Lydia's birthday party for the first time. The girls mum had insisted on her inviting the sheriffs son after he had let her off of a speeding ticket. Lydia had walked up to both of them one day and handed them two envelopes. Scott remembers that the whole day afterwards Stiles was repeatedly saying how he wished she'd have stuck around so he could of thanked her. Scott never understood his love for Lydia. If he was honest he didn't like her that much. 

'What the hell do I wear? Where the hell do I take her? What the hell do-'

'Stiles just stop talking for two minutes and get changed, we can ask Danny for help. Don't worry about it bro'. Scott couldn't help but laugh.

 

Danny was Lydia and Alison's friend but he didn't ignore the two boys, sometimes actually enjoyed their company. He could see them walking over to him on the Lacrosse field, a massive grin on Stiles' face. A grin that made Danny feel a bit uncomfortable.

'What do you want from me?'. He sighed loudly, earning a confused look from Stiles.

'What are you taking about?'. Danny just stared, making sure they knew he wasn't stupid and he knows they want something. 'fine okay. So I don't know if you are aware or not but Lydia Martin just asked me out on a date'. If Danny was drinking water he would of spat it out by now to express his feelings, but he wasn't, so instead, a rather loud 'No way' escaped his mouth.

'That is extremely impossible Stiles, I mean, I know she just broke up with Jackson and everything but there is no way in hell you would be her rebound.' Danny confessed. He was aware of Stiles' feelings for the small girl and he also knew Stiles was definitely not her type.

'Well believe it Danny boy because it happened and I need your help'. Stiles pleaded with him using his eyes. The friendly boy gave him a polite nod. 

'what do you need?'. He wasn't sure what Lydia's intentions were, but he was happy that this boy gets the chance to be noticed by her. However he's gonna need a lot of help.

 

After school had ended, Danny went on a mission to find Lydia. He checked both her house and the closet coffee shop, then Suddenly he had a realisation that she would be shopping for her 'date'. 

Danny could see Lydia's fiery locks from across the store and almost ran to get there.

'Lydia, are you feeling okay?' Danny almost laughed out that sentence. Yes, he still couldn't believe it.

'I'm feeling fine thank you, why?' 

'Because Lydia Martin does not just ask out Stiles Stilinski on a date because she feels like it.'

'Why doesn't she'. The girl looks away, avoiding the question. 

'Well even if you did, it wouldn't be Stiles. I know you Lydia and you are up to something.' Danny is not giving up, he had to spent two whole periods answering the million questions Stiles had about the date.

'Fine. But it was Allison's idea, I'm just going along with it.' Lydia threw her hands up in defeat. 'Well everyone knows that me and Jackson just broke up, and I was saying how I need to show him I have gotten over him and that's when Alison dared me too ask out a guy who I wouldn't normally pay attention to.' 

'And you chose Stiles why?' Danny was getting a bit protective of the boy, he just didn't want Stiles' feelings to get hurt and he knows exactly how ruthless his friend can be when It comes to boys.

'He was just a random choice Ally made in the lunch hall.' She shrugged her shoulders unknowing of Danny's annoyance. Still sorting through the clothes on the rack.

'I don't know if this is a good idea Lyds. I don't want you to hurt his feelings.'

'It would only be one date Danny, he wont have time to fall in love with me.' she laughed. 

Oh she really had no idea. The muscular boy considered revealing Stiles' undying love for her,but didn't because maybe after the date Stiles will realise he doesn't really like her that much and she'll never have to know.


	2. chapter 2

It was already 6pm, an hour before Stiles had to pick up Lydia. Saying he was nervous was an understatement, he was panicky. Danny had picked out the outfit that would supposedly make Lydia  
'swoon'. Of course Stiles had wanted to wear a suit, but Danny had just rolled is eyes and picked out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, nothing over the top.

The sheriff entered his sons room and leaned against the desk. 'So explain this to me again, Lydia just walked up to you and asked you out? Why do I not believe that?'

'well maybe because you never seem to trust me'. Stiles seemed to have made a habit out of lying when his mum died, always telling his dad that he was going to Scott's house, but the 10 year old would actually be walking 6 miles, twice a week, to go and visit his mothers grave, never forgetting to pick up bunch of lilies along the way. John had no choice but to forgive him because how could he be mad? 'Why would I lie about that anyway?'. 

'look, son, it's not that I thought this would never happen, but one minute she doesn't acknowledge you once, then the next you two are going on a date, something just doesn't add up.' He feels bad for not being as happy as his son would of hoped, but he was just worried. However he had to put the negative feelings behind him. ' So where are you taking her?'

'I was thinking about bowling, Danny suggested it. He said they were always going when they were younger'. Stiles continued to ramble about things Danny had told him. His dad was just staring with bemusement.

'Well Lydia is a lucky lady to have you escort her to the bowling ally.' The sheriff chuckled, while walking out leaving Stiles alone to get ready. He had half an hour to get to Lydia's.

 

Lydia heard a rather loud rumble of an engine outside her bedroom window, hoping that the owner of that car wasn't the boy taking her on a date because it sure didn't sound like a BMW. Another knock at the door prompted Lydia to turn off the curlers, grab her jacket and run down stairs to open the door. The first thing she saw was a beaming smile etched on the the skinny boy in front of her. It was no secret he was excited and that brought a smile to her face. Only a small one though.

'Hi, Lydia'. Stiles shuffled on his feet looking awkward; not even trying to hide the shakiness in his voice that gave away his nerves. 

'So where are you taking me?' She was feeling impatient after Danny had told her she's gonna love it and to at least higher her expectations. They started walking down the drive way before they reached his car. A rather old baby blue Jeep that, of course, would only belong to him. The side mirrors had duck tape around them to keep them from falling off. Lydia scrunched up her nose, she wasn't used to this, Jackson had driven some sort of BMW that had leather seats but most importantly you didn't have to climb on a step before entering his car, unlike this one. 

Before opening up his own door he ran round to open the passenger side while offering out his hand, which she took. Her hand on his made Stiles' heart speed up a little. The atmosphere was quiet inside the Jeep when he got in so he turned on the radio for a little background noise.

'Well I was thinking about bowling, but if you don't like that idea, we can totally do something else, whatever you want'. Once in a while he's going to have to stop him self from talking to much.

'Nope. Bowling is fine, whatever.' Throughout the journey Stiles would keep looking over to her, it was a silent car ride, well apart from the one direction song playing on the radio, and awkward to say the least. He was too nervous to pay any attention to what Lydia was wearing before but once he calmed down and noticed, his eyes lit up and he got all nervous again. Her purple dress was fitted to her body, it stopped mid thigh, that, along with the 5 inch heels, made Lydia's legs look longer. He loved her 5ft3 frame but couldn't help but lust her short skirts and high heels.

'Did I tell you you look really beautiful?' As soon as it came out of his mouth he rolled his eyes at himself, questioning his complementary skills. 

'No you didn't'.

'Oh, Well you do'. 

She looks at him for the first time since they entered the car finally smiling. 'Thank you'.

They pulled up to outside of the bowling ally, the sign read 'ROGUE BOWLING' in flashing lights.

'This is the place I had my first birthday party when I was 7.' Lydia said while walking through the door Stiles opened for her.

'Yeah that's what Danny said'

'You spoke to Danny?' Lydia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah he helped me, I didn't just want to take you just anywhere, and he mentioned that the two of you used to come bowling here before...' Stiles stopped himself from accidentally bringing up her ex but Lydia isn't gonna let him get away with it.

'Before what?' Of course she already knew the answer.

'Before... you know' 

'Nope I don't know' She's crossing her arms now.

'Well, before you started dating Jackson.' This conversation was making it hard for him to tie up the laces of the bowling shoes.

'Well Jackson thought bowling was childish.' Lydia looked a bit annoyed and while he didn't know her personally, He knew an annoyed Lydia wasn't very fun to be around. 'So what else did he say?'

'Nothing really, but he did dress me. Do you want me to set this up?'. Stiles said totally oblivious to the look Lydia was giving him. 'What?'

'Danny dressed you?' 

'Yeah... No, I mean no. Not physically'. 

'So Mentally?' Now Lydia sat on the bench cocking an eyebrow.

'Oh my god no. What I meant was, he picked out the clothes for me, he didn't see me naked at all. Most likely never will' He added

'Most likely? So there's a chance he will?' 

'No Lydia there is no chance'. They're both laughing now. Stiles has never heard Lydia laugh, he's seen it from afar, but never up close. The sound made him relax a bit, he grew a bit more confident. A guy brought them their chocolate milkshakes in time for Lydia's first bowl. The small girl picked up an orange bowling ball labelled '6'. It was the lightest adult one. They watched how the ball seemed to move in slow motion towards the gutter. However the second time she managed to knock down 4 pins.

'Jesus Lydia maybe you need to use the child's ramp'. Stiles decides that if she can tease him, he's going to do the same.

'And you could do better?' His skinny body and spastic movements is not going to benefit his bowling. 

'I should definitely hope so'. Taking a sip of his milkshake, he walked past Lydia, testing out each ball before deciding on the green one with a '10'.

'You sure that wont be to heavy for you?' Stiles was to busy concentrating on the pins in front of him, to reply to her comment, he cant make a fool of himself now. And he didn't. He knocked over 8 of the 10 pins. Meaning he has taking the lead and Lydia did not like the look of that. 'Oh so you want to play like that do you?' 

'I mean if you're gonna play like that.' Stiles knows she can do better, he's pretty sure there's nothing Lydia can't do. 

'I was just warming up'. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and Stiles knows she means business. This time she picked up a heavier ball, which allowed her more speed. It worked, all but one pin got knocked over. However the last standing pin wasn't standing for very long as Lydia took her second go and managed to knock it down. 'You were saying?'

The rest of the date included a lot of sarcastic comments, more teasing and more milkshake. Stiles still ended up winning.

'Maybe if you tried on your first turn you may have won'. Stiles turned to her while she took off her seat belt.

'Excuse me, I did try, I just haven't bowled in ages.' Lydia glanced at the boy next to her not wanting to make eye contact. She remembers what Allison said, that Stiles had to walk her to her door and then they had to 'seal the deal'. A part of her didn't want to do that though and surprisingly it wasn't because the lack of hair or the crappy Jeep. 

'Lydia? You alright?' His voice seemed small, he was nervous again.

'Yeah I'm fine, Thank you for this.' Stiles didn't want the night to end, but while he was building up the courage to ask her if she wanted to get some food, the door had already been closed shut. 

'Night.'

'Goodnight Stiles.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant seem to write long chapters, but i'm definitely going to try   
> tumblr- itsastydiaathing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its kind of a filler because 1) i wanted to get Lydia's feelings across and 2) i just started sixth form and I'm doing business studies which is a lot of course work! (I'm already behind)

The morning sun beamed through the curtains in Stiles' room, shining on his pillow and therefore on his face. He sighed, throwing his body up in defeat, trying not to allow the sun to beat him. The clock read 7:00 am Friday, making Stiles groan even louder, the events last night made him think it was the weekend. His eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep so he got up and turned on the shower. 

As the warm water hit his skin he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to Lydia and how her body would look against his in the shower. He done this a lot, imagine what it would be like to hold her and be able to kiss her whenever he wanted. His thoughts weren't always sexual, sometimes he would think about making her laugh or even just smile, a genuine smile like she gives Allison not like the ones she gives Jackson. 

'Stiles you're running late' The sheriff called up, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. Turning off the water, he climbed out shaking from the cold air. He threw on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a blue chequered shirt. Obviously ignoring Danny's plea to never wear plaid again. It was almost seven thirty which means his dad has time to question him about last night.

'Good morning Son. How was last night?' John put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and sat down in front of him.

'It was good, well I think it was good. It's hard to tell with her.' 

'is there something there?' Stiles only gave a small shrug in response, there was for him but for her? Probably not.

 

Stiles was nervous when he arrived at school, he didn't really know what to do. The question 'are we friends now?' kept ringing in his head and he gave himself a headache by thinking about it to much. A wave of Anxiety hit his stomach when he saw her. 

Lydia walked through the school hallway with Allison by her side. As always, the heads of teenage boys would turn in their direction, It must be their short skirts. Only one boy in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Stiles. Which she found rather odd considering she's never noticed him before last night and if she was honest, she was expecting to go back to doing that.

His hand went in the air, with a smile on his face, however when Lydia didn't turn to acknowledge him, the smile suddenly disappeared and his arm dropped. Stiles was used to Lydia ignoring his presence but this time was different because he was expecting to at least get a small smile from her. But he got nothing but a cold shoulder.

'So were going back to this?' Stiles asked Scott as they started walking towards the library 'You know I thought we connected last night. Or was I just being too hopeful? Obviously I was expecting to much, as if Lydia mart-'.

'What happened on your date last night that made you think you connected then?' Scott interrupted, getting frustrated with his friends mumbling. 

'I don't know man, she was just so different. We were laughing, there wasn't any awkward silences.' They stood outside of chemistry now waiting for more students to enter before they did.

'Well you should wait till she's by herself and talk to her. That way she is less likely to ignore you'. Scott was right, even though Stiles is sure Lydia Martin does whatever she wants when she wants and that includes ignoring Stiles.

 

Over in the library, Lydia was curled up on the beanbags at the back, next to her, a window that is over looking the Lacrosse Field where Danny and Jackson were practicing. A book was placed on her lap, and her phone in her hand, she was to busy scoffing and rolling her eyes every time Jackson got the ball in the net to read though. Her phone buzzed saying she had a new message.

Danny-  
Hey, does Jackson know about your date?x

Lydia-   
I haven't spoken to him since he told me he was fucking another girl over the summer so how would i know ? why don't you ask him? x

Danny-   
Right sorry, i will never bring that up again x

Lydia-  
you should be... does he know? x

Danny-   
He does now, he said 'Good for her' and he asked who it was, should i tell him?x

Lydia-   
no x

Allison was stood next to the book shelf waiting for Lydia to notice her, it took a minute but eventually she looked up a bit startled. Allison new her best friend liked to hide at the back of the library and read a book, preferably Latin, every time Jackson took time to practice lacrosse in their free period. It was one of the only times she you could speak to Lydia about actual things rather than boys or makeup.

'Hey, lyds. What you reading?' 

'Just a book, I'm learning Latin.' When Allison first moved here, a year ago, she would of never of known just how smart Lydia actually is. It wasn't until they became friends and started studying together that she realised.

'That's cool. I came to talk to you about last night. We haven't spoke about it yet.' She moved to sit in the beanbag opposite. 

'What about it?''

'Well you know... Where did you go? Did you enjoy it? Did you complete the dare?' Allison winked at the last question. When Lydia spoke she sounded disinterested in what she was saying, Checking her nail polish every few seconds.

'Danny suggested to him that he takes me bowling, so he did. It wasn't as awkward as i thought it was going to be though, at first he was a bit shaky and nervous; he kind of stared a lot too. But yep wasn't the worst date I've ever had.' Lydia didn't really want to admit she enjoyed it, but this was Allison, she can't hide anything from her best friend.

'You didn't answer the last question?'

'...No i didn't' She was not impressed that she backed out of a dare, that was like losing to her. But most of all she hated admitting it. 

'Lydia Martin'. Allison shook her head slowly. 'I thought you don't like losing.'

'Obviously I don't, but this time I did so get over it.' The teasing girl let out a giggle. 

'Why didn't you do it? Was he really that bad?' 

'I...' She paused, unknowing of what to say. Well it wasn't that she didn't have an answer because she did. The whole night she couldn't help but think about it. 'No he wasn't that bad, and that was the problem. Allison... he really likes me, i don't know how much or for how long but it was pretty obvious. Kissing him would of made everything 10 times worse, and i didn't want to hurt him like that.' 

Allison's eyes widened, finally getting a glimpse of Lydia's compassionate side. She had heard about it from Danny once but never saw it. Lydia came across as more cold hearted and selfish but that's what she wanted. As her best friend she thought it was best to leave it.

'Well it's nice that you thought about his feelings before your own? But I've got a question that you're not going to like.' Lydia rolled her eyes. 'Did you think of him like 'that' on your date?'

''That?'

'Did you think you could potentially fall for him?'

'No not really, he was nice but, i wasn't physically attracted to him. However I did have fun and i wouldn't mind hanging out with him as friends you know?'

'Why don't you?'

'I can't'. Even if her reason was going to make her sound like a bitch, she couldn't help but think it. Since 5th grade she has wired her brain to protect herself from getting on the wrong side of Jackson. Her social life revolves around him and what he thinks of her. 

'Right'. Allison nodded, she understood.'What if i joined ? If you go down, I'll go down with you'.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you like, it's- itsastydiaathing  
> i kinda need help deciding on where Stiles is gonna take Lydia on a date so if anyone has any ideas please tell me :) thank you


End file.
